Waylander tales, I, Rallek
by A.V Crimson Phantom
Summary: A tale of the drenai, and of the prince of assasins, Waylander the Slayer


Coursework  
  
Title: Waylander the Slayer, by David Gemmel I ran. Oh how I ran. Behind me, I could hear the hounds closing in, their barks echoing through the moonlit forest. I was a sorry sight back then, covered in dirt, with blood gushing from a wound at my side. I tripped over a branch, but recovered my balance just in time. I would have to stop soon. I could not run for ever... Just then a black shaft emerged from a tree in front of me, grazed my temple, and with a sickening "thunk", punched threw the eye of the closest beast, stopping it in its tracks. It was followed by a black crossbow bolt, which skewered the brain of the next hound. As I crossed under the next pine, a black silhouette seemed to detach itself from the tree, landing at me feet and going into a roll. He pulled out to black blades and with the practised fluidity of a veteran, began despatching the beasts. Ignoring me, they closed in on the newcomer. He was obviously a soldier of sorts, except that everything he carried was... dulled, in a way. His mail jacket was died black, as was his blade and his leggings. He held his right arm under his cloak, and stood there, unmoving in the setting sun. Suddenly, the spell was shattered as the first dog leapt towards his throat. His hand flickered out, and the beast fell. Again, a black feathered arrow cleaved through another beast, and suddenly, the man leapt at them. In the air, he unsheathed his second sword. Then he was in their mist, cutting and chopping with dreadful efficiency. A few minutes later, it was over. "Thank you friend. Without you I fear the hounds would have slain me" I said as I approached "I am not your friend" he answered coldly "nor do I wish to be. I had no intention of saving you from the dogs, and I will tell you now: leave or I will slay you myself. I have enough troubles already without another burden on my back." Suddenly, another figure dropped from the tree, a long bow strapped to her back. "I am the burden he speaks of. He could not bring himself to kill me the same way as everybody else. He is a terrible killer which cares for nothing but himself, but I need to get to Drenan, and he intends to kill the king there, so I follow him." The latest arrival was a young girl, no older than 20, and she carried herself with the grace of a lady, but she did not have the clothes or the haughtiness of the noble cast. "Might I know your names?" I asked, my curiosity piqued by this surprising arrival. "I am Revana" The girl said "You probably know me as Waylander" the man replied. A cold shiver crossed my back. Waylander the slayer, the ice killer, the prince of assassins. His story was legend, sung by bards in taverns on dark nights, and even rumour of him was enough to push many people to cower in fright. Death was his business; he dealt it swiftly and left without a trace. His skill with weapons was legendary however, and there was no better way of being sure I would not be attacked on the trip. And of course I got never resist a pretty face. So we travelled together.  
  
That night, as we sat by our fire, I thought. The king himself was hunting me for some reason I could not fathom, and yet here I was riding with a pretty you girl which should still have been helping her mother with the dishes and one of the deadliest men on the face of the earth, going straight towards Drenan, the capital city, and the royal palace. Now I think of it, it was not such a stupid thing to do. Were else could I hide but right under the king's nose? Before we went to sleep, I walked to where Revana and Waylander were sitting, trying to join into the conversation. It was a completely useless attempt. "Why do you do it Waylander?" "Do what?" "Living alone like this. Don't you have friends, family, anybody to care for?" she asked. "Friendship implies caring, and that in turn implies weakness. For men like me, weakness is death. My loneliness is my life." He replied hardly "And what a fun life that must be, full of joy and laughter! Do you have no shame Waylander?" she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm "No I do not. If I had not find you, you would have tried to kill the king to avenge your family, and you would have died. It makes no sense to me" said Waylander "but then life itself makes no sense. So it becomes reasonable" "Did life ever make sense to you Waylander?" "Yes, a long time ago, I loved life and the sun was a golden joy. But it was short lived. And when it died I asked myself: Why? Why is hate so much stronger than love? Why does strength and speed count for more than morality and kindness. Then I realised, that there are no answers. And I changed my perceptions. Once I was a lamb, playing in a green field. Then the wolves came. Now I am and eagle and I fly in a different universe." "And now you kill the lambs" I whispered He chuckled and turned over. "Oh no. No one pays for lambs" 


End file.
